


Fighting Tears By Moonlight

by tasteofsummersnow



Series: In Love with the Salt of You [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kenjirou is sorry and Osamu is just really tired, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of past angst that the author simply does not elaborate on, Sleepy Cuddles, leave me alone I get to make all my OsaShira fic titles reference Sailor Moon, some Atsumu-bashing but lovingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow
Summary: Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight…Still nothing.“Kenjirou? Come on, I know you’re there, just… come on in already, all right?” This might be a bad idea, but Osamu is too tired to care. He just wants to go back to sleep.--Or: both Kenjirou and Osamu have trouble sleeping after a fight
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: In Love with the Salt of You [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fighting Tears By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> There's writing because you feel like writing and then there's writing because your stupid brain just won't shut up. This is 100% the latter. That being said, I still kinda like this which is why you get to read it in the first place ✨
> 
> One of these days, I _will_ reread the manga and chances are I will throw A Lot of OsaShira at everyone once that happens. For now, pls accept pretty plotless cuddles!

_Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight…_

Still nothing. 

Osamu closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and opens them again. Not that it makes much of a difference in the darkness of his room, but still… 

“Kenjirou? Come on, I know you’re there, just… come on in already, all right?” This might be a bad idea, but Osamu is too tired to care. He just wants to go back to sleep.

Kenjirou hesitantly opens the door but doesn’t come inside as if he isn’t quite sure if Osamu’s invitation is genuine. 

From the way the dim light from the hallway is falling Osamu can’t see his expression at all, but the set of his shoulders tells him more than enough. At least it didn’t take Kenjirou long to realize that he was wrong… 

“I…” he begins after a while, but it’s so weak Osamu would have missed it if it wasn’t so quiet in their apartment. Kenjirou clears his throat and tries again: “I… Sorry, I… it’s just… I… I dreamt you were leaving and I… I just had to make sure, that you… you know… Sorry…”

Fuck, he sounds like he might have been crying.

Even as tired as he is the decision is an easy one. This is not the time to insist on being right. “Come here,” Osamu’s voice still sounds rough with sleep. Urgh, sleep. Sweet, sweet sleep…

“I didn’t mean to wake you, I just…” Kenjirou’s voice trails off, but they both know how the sentence would have ended. _I just had to make sure_. Because even after all this time… 

“Just come here, ya idiot,” Osamu shuffles over so he is no longer laying in the middle of the bed and opens his arms for Kenjirou.

Osamu doesn’t have to start counting again before Kenjirou closes the door, leaving the streetlamp outside his window as the only source of light, and pads towards the bed. He feels around for the edge and hesitantly sits down. 

Osamu knows him, now that he has brought himself to apologize, he’s going to start talking again and Osamu just doesn’t have the energy for that right now, so he tugs at Kenjirou’s shoulder. “‘said c’me here, didn’t I?”

Kenjirou makes a little sound of surprise but he lets himself be pulled into Osamu’s arms. Hmm, better already.

For a while they just lie there together, breathing in sync and Osamu is slowly drifting to sleep, when Kenjirou mumbles: “I’m sorry, Osamu.”

“Hm? Yeah, ‘s okay, I know.” They’ll still have to talk about it tomorrow but for now Osamu just wants to get some sleep.

“No, it’s not, I said some things that were not okay and I’m really, really sorry and –”

“Kenjirou?”, Osamu says and adds enough weight to it to make Kenjirou turn around to face him.

“Yeah?”

They’re nose to nose now and it’s just the two of them and Osamu almost feels bad for ruining it, but he’s just so damn _tired_. “If ya shut up now, I’d probably forgive you even if you’d murdered Atsumu, I’m really fucking tired.”

There’s just enough light for Osamu to see the smile tucking at Kenjirou’s lips. “As if anyone could murder him…”

“Y’ probably right about that. Cockroaches and all that,” he agrees with a little yawn. Urgh, so tired.

“Do you… Do you think he keeps those who’ve tried in the basement as proof to brag to Oikawa-san that he is the one who survived more attempted murders?” Kenjirou wonders.

Osamu can’t help but snort at that. “Shut up. Why do people still think you’re the smart one?” Seriously, his boyfriend is ridiculous.

“‘t’s the looks,” Kenjirou answers, nodding sagely, but the impression is ruined by a yawn of his own.

“I’m ‘nna kick you out, I swear!”

“M-mh, you won’t. I’m warm and you’re comfy,” he’s called out on his lie but he doesn’t mind all that much when Kenjirou snuggles closer.

“… Yeah, you’re right…” he agrees and adjusts to their new position. It’s almost ridiculous how much faster sleep is coming now he has Kenjirou’s familiar weight back in his arms.

“Osamu?” he feels more than he hears Kenjirou mumble his name into his chest.

“Hm?”

“I really am sorry.”

“I know. Go to sleep Kenjirou, we can talk about it tomorrow, yeah?” He buries a hand in Kenjirou’s soft hair and places the other on his back, pulling him even closer.

“‘kay… Don’t leave, please,” the second part is almost inaudible, and it breaks Osamu’s heart a little.

“I won’t.” 

“Promise?” Kenjirou sounds about as tired as Osamu feels, but still, this is important. 

“Promise. Now sleep,” he says firmly.

“Mhm. … Love you,” Kenjirou mumbles into his chest and Osamu couldn’t even tell if he’s still awake or not.

“Love you too,” he answers and finally, finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls feel free to come up with your own theories for what all the angsty stuff in the past is referencing because, honestly, I haven't quite decided yet myself. Of course, you're also more than welcome to tell me said theories!!
> 
> I hope y'all have a lovely day, take care, yeah? ✨💙🎈


End file.
